It is an object according to this invention to provide a quarter-turn control valve that can be operated with low torques.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a valve structure that is easily customized and can thus provide (a) full flow typical of butterfly valves, (b) variable flow control typical of globe valves, (c) manual operation in an on/off mode similar to ball valves, and (d) programmable turn down relative to rotation position.
It is yet a further object according to this invention to provide an efficiently sealing valve (i.e., tight shut-off capability) even when used with slurry applications.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a valve that is economical to manufacture as all metal parts can be cast and/or machined fully automatically and the same parts are interchangeable from valve assembly to valve assembly. Interchangeability of parts facilitates repair and minimizes downtime.